Mount Sinai ADRC (Sano): Administrative Core (Core A) ? Research Summary The Administrative Core of the MSADRC provides leadership to manage and coordinate the research agenda for the MSADRC to ensure success in our mission to ?Understand disease heterogeneity to optimize therapeutic approaches to treat and cure Alzheimer's disease?. The overall aims are as follows. 1) To provide leadership and an operational infrastructure to facilitate communication among cores, and with national entities including NIA program staff, National Alzheimer's Disease Coordinating Center (NACC) and the National Cell Repository for Alzheimer's Disease (NCRAD). The structure includes an Executive Committee (EC) an External Advisory Committee (EAC), and an Internal Advisory Committee. The Core also maintains administrative, financial and regulatory oversight. 2) To ensure that the MSADRC addresses the agenda of the National Alzheimer's Project Act (NAPA). 3) To create a program that supports developmental projects that will stimulate Alzheimer's disease (AD) research around the institution. 4) To evaluate all activities to ensure they generate the planned resources and disseminate them broadly, and to optimize their impact on finding a cure for AD. The Administrative Core oversees activities across two locations, the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai (ISMMS) and the James J Peters VAMC. Through a clear structure for governance, with a set of advisory and working committees, and a calendar of meetings with prescribed agendas, the Administrative Core assures coordinated interaction among the Directors and the Core Leaders. The Administrative Core assures that the recruitment and retention of a diverse cohort, the data and sample collection, and data distribution all occur in a timely manner. It assists the Research Education Component in its task to identify AD Scholars successfully, enrich their education through mentoring from all of the MSADRC Core Leaders and enhance their research opportunities using resources provided by the Cores. This is achieved through regular meetings with all Core staff to address operational issues and to foster collaboration across MSADRC faculty, and with other AD researchers within ISMMS and beyond. The Administrative Core guarantees that data and samples are provided to NACC and NCRAD in a timely manner; it is responsible for communicating with the funding agency, the NIA Center program leaders and staff, to promote dissemination of research findings and opportunities to the widest community. The Core administrator oversees fiscal and regulatory issues, guaranteeing compliance with guidance for human subject and animal protection, organizes the annual call for Developmental Projects including preparing and disseminating a call for proposals and organizing a scientific review under the leadership of the MSADRC Director and Associate Directors. The administrator also assists with tracking evaluations of core performance, REC success, productivity of Developmental Projects, and faculty recruitment and promotion. !